megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme
Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme (サトミタダシ薬局店のうた, Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta) est un thème régulier de Persona, Persona 2: Innocent Sin et Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. Ce thème est, à l'origine, l'œuvre de Misaki Okibe, qui l'a composée, arrangée et écrite. Elle avait demandé à son partenaire régulier, Hidehito Aoki, de l'interpréter. Dans le portage sur PSP de Persona, Junichi Nozawa en est l'interprète. Dans le double épisode Persona 2, Masaki Kurokawa et Toshiko Tasaki ont crée plusieurs déclinaisons de ce thème, qui sont tous interprétés par différents membres d'Atlus. Durant les premiers concerts Persona Music Live, Shuhei Kita interprète cette chanson, avec Shihoko Hirata comme assistante. Paroles Original ver. Kanji :ヒットポイント回復するなら 傷薬と宝玉で :瀕死大変 仲間を助ける 地返しの玉と反魂香 :石化回復 ディストーン :毒で痛いよ ディスポイズン :麻痺した時は ディスパライズで :病気を治そう ディスシック :いつも 戦うみんなの味方 :僕等の街の お薬屋さん Romaji :Hitto pointo kaifuku surunara kizu kusuri to hōgyoku de :Hinshi taihen nakama wo tasukeru jigaeshi no tama to hangonkō :Sekka kaifuku disutōn :Doku de itaiyo disupoizun :Mahi shita toki wa disuparaizu de :Byōki wo naosou disushikku :Itsumo tatakau minna no mikata :Bokura no machi no okusuriyasan Arrange ver. Kanji :ヒットポイント回復するなら 傷薬と宝玉で :瀕死大変 仲間を助ける 地返しの玉と反魂香 :石化回復 ディストーン :毒で痛いよ ディスポイズン :麻痺した時は ディスパライズで :病気を治そう ディスシック :いつも 戦うみんなの味方 :僕等の街の お薬屋さん :セーブする時 使って万全 傷薬と宝玉で :気絶したって 涙はいらない 地返しの玉と反魂香 :重いと運ばず ディストーン :忘れりゃ瀕死の ディスポイズン :持って無い時 使いたくなる :ディスパライズと ディスシック :いつも あるよで無い時気付く :だから大事な お薬屋さん :歯痛 腹痛 頭痛に腰痛 効く薬も取り揃え :胃痛 目薬 便秘に漢方 お悩み何でも引き受けます :便利な世の中 反魂香 :毒を飲んでも ディスポイズン :このままだったら 平均寿命も :２００歳だの ３００歳 :だから みんなの心の支え :サトミタダシは お薬屋さん Romaji :Hitto pointo kaifuku surunara kizu kusuri to hōgyoku de :Hinshi taihen nakama wo tasukeru jigaeshi no tama to hangonkō :Sekka kaifuku disutōn :Doku de itaiyo disupoizun :Mahi shita toki wa disuparaizu de :Byōki wo naosou disushikku :Itsumo tatakau minna no mikata :Bokura no machi no okusuriyasan :Sēbu suru toki tsukatte banzen kizu kusuri to hōgyoku de :Kizetsu shitatte namida hairanai jigaeshi no tama to hangonkō :Omoi to hakobazu disutōn :Wasurerya hinshi no disupoizun :Motte nai toki tsukaitaku naru :Disuparaizu to disushikku :Itsumo aru yodenai toki kidzuku :Dakara daiji na okusuriyasan :Shitsū fukutsū zutsū ni yōtsū kiku kusuri mo torisoroe :Itsū megusuri benpi ni kanpō onayami nani demo hikiukemasu :Benri na yononaka hangonkō' :Doku wo non demo disupoizun :Konomama dattara heikin jumyō mo :200-sai dano 300-sai :Dakara minna no kokoro no sasae :Satomi Tadashi wa okusuriyasan Hirasaka ver. Kanji :ヒットポイント回復するなら 傷薬と宝玉で :瀕死大変 仲間を助ける 地返しの玉と反魂香 :石化回復 ディストーン :毒で痛いよ ディスポイズン :麻痺したときゃ ディスパライズで :病気をなおそ ディスシック :いつも 戦うオイラの味方 :俺と兄貴の 俺と兄貴の お薬屋さん Romaji :Hitto pointo kaifuku surunara kizu kusuri to hōgyoku de :Hinshi taihen nakama wo tasukeru jigaeshi no tama to hangonkō :Sekka kaifuku disutōn :Doku de itaiyo disupoizun :Mahi shita toki wa disuparaizu de :Byōki wo naosou disushikku :Itsumo tatakau oira no mikata :Ore to aniki no ore to aniki no okusuriyasan Rengedai/Yumesaki/Kadath Mandala ver. Kanji :ヒットポイント回復するなら 傷薬と宝玉で :瀕死大変 仲間を助ける 地返しの玉と反魂香 :ＳＰ回復 チューインソウル :毒でクラクラ 解毒剤 :幻見たときゃ パッチリＧで :暴れ出したら 鎮静剤 :いつも 戦うみんなの味方 :僕らの街の お薬屋さん Romaji :Hitto pointo kaifuku surunara kizu kusuri to hōgyoku de :Hinshi taihen nakama wo tasukeru jigaeshi no tama to hangonkō :SP kaifuku chūinsouru :Doku de kurakura kaidokuzai :Maboroshi mita tokya patchiri G de :Abare dashitara chinseizai :Itsumo tatakau minna no mikata :Bokura no machi no okusuriyasan Aoba ver. :To rejuvenate hit point, use "Herb" and "Magic Rock". :Use "Blood Orb" and "Life Orb" to revive your friends. :Use "Dis-Stone" to heal petrification. :Use "Dis-Poison" to heal poison. :Use "Dis-Paralyze" to heal paralyzation. :Use "Dis-Sick" to heal sickness. :Always in the side of those who fight, :Our local drug store. Catégorie:Chansons Persona Catégorie:Chansons Persona 2